


With a Cherry On Top

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike spends time with his favorite person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Cherry On Top

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Bad, and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: Written for cottoncandy_bingo, prompt: "grandparents/grandchildren".

Kaylee Ehrmantraut bounced on the balls of her feet, craning to try and look over the car that was blocking her view of the ice cream truck.

“Pop-Pop!” she exclaimed. “Can I get something? Please?”

Her grandfather, Mike, was currently looking around, trying to do some surveillance on behalf of his employer, Gus, and spend time with Kaylee at the same time. 

As it was, his target was also heading in the general direction of the ice cream truck, though Mike assumed that it was not so he could get a Spongebob popsicle… then again, one never really knew for sure.

“Of course you can, junebug,” Mike replied with a smile. Kaylee was the light of his life. There were very few things these days that made him feel as if he was connected to anything real, anything good, as if he even had a soul anymore, but when he was with Kaylee he felt like a completely different man. Even when he was doing his job, his evil job.

“I want a strawberry shortcake pop,” Kaylee enthused, reaching out and taking Mike’s hand in hers. “C’mon, Pop-Pop! Let’s go!”

She was eleven years old and she was the kindest person Mike had ever known.

Mike’s son had been in a lot of trouble most of his life before disappearing off the face of the Earth, and Mike wasn’t on any kind of good terms with his daughter-in-law, but if he figured that all of these events led to Kaylee being out there, he couldn’t regret them. 

He didn’t know what her reaction would be to the two million dollar fund he’d left for her, but he hoped she would understand. That she wouldn’t consider him a bad person if she found out how he’d made that money.

Kaylee bounced on the balls of her feet in front of the ice cream truck, smiling widely as she waited for Mike to join her.

“One strawberry shortcake pop for my little spaz right here,” he said with dry affection, putting a few bills up on the counter. He received the change and then passed the pop to Kaylee, who gave her thanks muffled by the pop she proceeded to stick in her mouth.

Mike thought to himself that it would be nice if the world was still so innocent that ice cream pops were all people needed to be content.

“Thanks Pop-Pop,” Kaylee mumbled, taking the pop out of her mouth a moment so she could be heard coherently.

Mike wasn’t a man who normally got overtaken by emotion, but sometimes on these days with Kaylee it was all he could do not to burst into tears.

When his kids had been born, he’d been distracted – first by his job in the police department and later by less savory dealings. But with Kaylee… somehow from the moment he had held her in the hospital, watched her tiny chest moving up and down as she took her first breaths, he and she had been connected at the heart.

Mike sat down at the bench and looked out at the sun. It was a beautiful day, and it would be a beautiful day no matter whether it was rainy or dreary or there was a hurricane in the midst. 

He peeked over the ice cream truck to look at the man he was keeping tabs on. He was sitting in a car and appeared to be smoking a joint.

Mike would have to deal with him, sooner or later. But right now, it was probably that man’s lucky day. Because Mike was the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
